No hay imposibles
by CLorena
Summary: Alice le dijo a Edward que Jasper era su novio y Edward exclamó: " !Eso es imposible¡ Lo conoces desde hace 5 minutos" Pero Edward estaba equivocado, por que la vida le había demostrado a Jasper que no habia imposibles. J/A TH


_**POR FAVOR LEAN ABAJO!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**No hay imposibles.**

…

El día empezó como siempre para Jasper.

Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana, apagó su despertador, hizo unos pequeños estiramientos y se pasó a la silla de ruedas que todos los días le esperaba aun lado de su cama, se condujo a la barra junto a su armario y con la misma dificultad que ahora le resultaba rutinaria se vistió para volverse a sentar en su silla e ir a la cocina y comer un desayuno sencillo.

Esta era su rutina de todos los días, parecía complicada pero para el joven de rizos rubios esto era lo más normal del mundo.

A las nueve de la mañana, en punto el sonido de un claxon lo hizo salir a la puerta.

El sonrío, cuando María se bajó del carro y luego después de que el se haya subido al automóvil guardó su silla en la cajuela.

Ambos se sonrieron de nueva cuenta, como todas las mañanas y comenzaron a platicar sobre Charlotte.

María era hermana de Jasper y su hija Charlotte era lo más tierno que había en este mundo según Jasper.

Después de unos minutos y un par de carcajadas llegaron a su destino y otra vez el mismo proceso, María bajaba la silla y Jasper se sentaba en ella.

María lo acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se despidieron prometiendo cenar en la noche para que Jasper pudiera visitar a Charlotte.

El rubio esperó a que su hermana se fuera en su automóvil para entrar al centro de rehabilitación.

Condujo por los pasillos saludando a las personas (Algunas sonrientes, algunas furiosas, otras deprimidas pero la mayoría tratando de salir adelante.)

- Jazz.- Un niño vino corriendo saliendo de una puerta aun lado se abalanzo a el de manera que Jasper solo pudo tomarlo entre los brazos para que el niño no se estrellara contra el piso.

- Ray.- Saludó con entusiasmo.- Ya te dije que no saltes asi, te puedes lastimar.- Lo reprimió cariñosamente. El niño soltó una risita y comenzó a hablar de forma rápida y casi inentendible.

Pero Jazz si lo entendió.

- Veremos Dumbo pero mañana por que hoy voy a ver a Charlotte.- Le contestó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que le daba a entender al mundo que el era mas que una persona discapacitada, era un luchador, un optimista.

Ray, tenía síndrome de Down y creía que Jasper era el tipo más genial en el mundo.

Conversaron unos minutos más hasta que su doctora pasó y se llevó a Ray para que empiece su tratamiento.

Entonces Jasper siguió su camino.

Y ese camino terminó justo cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta en la sección de cancerología.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y entró después de escuchar un suave "Pase"

- Ey.- Saludó regalándole una sincera sonrisa a la hermosa chica que estaba recostada en la camilla de hospital.

- Ey.- Respondió la ex rubia con voz ronca, estaba débil por la quimioterapia que había recibido esta mañana.

- ¿Nauseas? – Preguntó el chico acercándose a la cama.

- Un poco, creo que ya me acostumbre.- Dijo Rosalie tomando el espejo y la peluca que descansaban en el buró de aun lado. Comenzó a acomodarla en su cabeza para que quedara perfectamente puesto. El cabello era corto y rubio una imitación de el cabello original de la chica.

- Tardas mas en ponértela que Emmett en quitártela.- Le dijo Jasper, sin embargo le ayudo a ponérsela de forma correcta.

- Lo se.- Respondió Rosalie sonriendo y con los ojos brillando ante la mención de su novio. La verdad es que ella se ponía la peluca cada vez que Emmett iba a llegar por que le gustaba cuando el chico llegaba y se la quitaba diciendo que se veía mas hermosa sin ella para luego plantarle un enorme beso.- ¿Bella no va a venir hoy? –

- Escuché mi nombre.-

Ambos voltearon para ver a una chica castaña entrar apoyada en un par de muletas y sonriendo de forma amplia y sincera. Ella era Bella Swan y era la mejor amiga de ambos chicos.

Ellos se habían conocido por ella. Bella había entrado al centro de rehabilitación por que le habían diagnosticado cáncer en las sesiones para la quimioterapia había conocido a Rose y se hicieron amigas, pero el cáncer había empeorado y le habían tenido que amputar una pierna.

Se deprimió pero sus padres no la dejaron derrumbarse siguió en el centro y gracias a la ayuda psicológica había logrado volver a tener un poco de optimismo, le pusieron una prótesis y se unió al grupo de Jasper para la fisioterapia.

Se unieron al instante.

Iban a todos lados juntos y siempre pedían que sus terapias sean a la misma hora. Jasper incluso pensó que se había enamorado de ella, la consolaba, la animaba y la defendía. Recordaba aun el día en que Bella se había caído en el parque y unos chicos se habían reído de ella, Jasper se había acercado en su silla eléctrica (La que solo usaba cuando salía a pasear o algo asi.) y les había dado un par de puñetazos dejándolos aturdidos y avergonzados por que un invalido les había dado una paliza.

Después de un par de meses se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Bella.

- Vi a Emmett hablando con el doctor Cullen.- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole a Rosalie que enseguida se emocionó.

- Si, debe estar pidiendo permiso para que pueda salir a cenar, quiere llevarme a no se que Restaurante.- Dijo pensativa.- Espero que no me ataquen las nauseas en medio de toda la gente.-

La conversación se centró después de eso en la celebración de navidad que se festejaría, como todos los años, era un gran acontecimiento para ellos. Ellos eran como una gran familia.

Tocaron la puerta y Rosalie casi brincó de la emoción.

- Pasa Emmett.- Exclamó Bella.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un enorme chico de cabellos negro y sonrisa enamorada.

Emmett Mccarthy.

El era la luz de Rosalie y la razón por la que aun seguía luchando. Emmett era hijo de una famosa actriz que había visitado el centro el año pasado, el la había acompañado y en cuanto había visto a Rosalie había quedado completamente enamorado.

- No, no fuera esa cosa.- Dijo el chico caminando hacia Rose y quitándole la peluca. Hizo un puchero ante la falsa mirada de enfado de Rose.- Te vez mil veces mas hermosa sin ella.- Dijo y se inclinó para besarla.

- Ok, hora de irnos.- Dijo Jasper haciendo a Bella reír e incorporarse de la camilla.

Se fueron juntos, yendo lentamente por que a Bella aun le daba trabajo caminar bien. Ellos tenían terapia así que fueran al salón donde iban a hacer sus ejercicios.

Apenas entró Ángela los abordó.

- Bella, Jake te esta esperando para que empieces y tu, ricitos de oro.- Dijo jalándole ligeramente el cabello a Jazz.- Te toca en la piscina.-

Ángela era su doctora desde que el había entrado al centro. Hacia ya un par de años. Jasper se había quedado invalido tres años antes cuando su carro había sido chocado. Se había deprimido terriblemente pero su carácter optimista había salido a flote después de un tiempo y lo había impulsado a salir adelante.

No hay imposibles, se había dicho así mismo, ahora era capaz de ponerse de pie con las muletas y confiaba en que un par de años pudiera caminar con ellas.

La terapia fue tranquila, lo mismo de siempre.

Al terminar fui junto con Bella al gimnasio. Estaba en la siguiente sala y a diferencia de la terapia ahí podías hacer ejercicio solo para ejercitarse.

Jasper trabajaba sus brazos siempre, los necesitaba muy fuertes para poder soportar su peso y ayudarse a levantarse. Bella solo lo miraba y le hacia platica de vez en cuando, después fueron a ducharse, tomaron un helado de las cocinas y se reunieron en la sala de recreación para que bella se sentara en un sillón y pudieran platicar mas tiempo.

- ¿Y Edward? – Preguntó Jasper después de tragar una cucharada de helado.

Bella soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el sillón haciendo una mueca.

- Edward viene mas al rato.- Dijo refunfuñando pero por su expresión Jasper supo que no era eso lo que la atormentaba.- Va a traer a su hermana para presentármela.- Masculló con el cabello tapándole la cara.

Jasper la miró con reproche.

Bella tenía tendencia a hacerse menos. Jasper todavía se acordaba del día en que había llegado llorando y le había dicho a Jasper que Edward y ella habían terminado, él le había preguntado por que y ella le había contestado que Edward le había dicho que no le encontraba atractiva sexualmente.

Jasper se había enfurecido y cuando Edward se le puso enfrente le había dado un par de puñetazos.

Luego había que tenido que disculparse cuando Edward le explico que no le había dicho, si no que simplemente le dijo que no quería tener relaciones con ella por que quería que su primera vez sea especial y no en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Edward era el hijo del Doctor Cullen y la verdad le caía de maravilla, se veía a kilómetros que amaba e idolatraba a Bella, solo le faltaba besar el piso por donde Bella pasaba

- Bella, Edward te ama. El es una buena persona y El doctor Cullen también.- Dijo Jasper apartándole el cabello del rostro.- Su hermana debe ser igual de amable que ellos.- Aseguró y esperaba tener razón.

Bella no se animó y Jasper tuvo que desistir esperando que la hermana de Edward la tratara bien.

Jazz no podía, ni quería pegarle a una mujer.

- Voy a ir por otro helado.- Le dijo el rubio a Bella después de un rato.

Al ir por su helado se quedo conversando con Tania (Ella era muda pero Jasper sabia el lenguaje de los signos.) y cuando dio vuelta para regresar vio que Edward ya había llegado y le presentaba a Bella a una chica bajita de cabello negro, espero tenso la reacción de ambas muchachas y soltó un suspiro cuando la hermana de Edward abrazo a Bella afectivamente. Pudo ver como Bella se tambaleaba hacia atrás (Todavía no se equilibraba bien.) y como Edward regañaba a su hermana por ser tan efusiva.

Jasper sintió una simpatía instantánea por la chica y quiso ver su rostro, ella aun no se daba la vuelta. Decidió acercarse para verla de frente, total ya había visto que ella era amable, no creía que le hiciera mala cara.

Se acercó lentamente dándole tiempo a Bella para que lo viera.

- Ey, mira Alice.- Exclamó Bella, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello negro.- El es Jasper y es mi mejor amigo.- Lo presentó emocionada mientras Alice se volteaba.

La chica era hermosa y Jasper quedo prendado por sus bonitos ojos verdes y tez de porcelana.

Y Alice pensó que nunca había visto una mirada tan hermosa. Era como reconfortante pero vulnerable, como si quisiera protegerte pero al mismo tiempo quisiera que tú le des ánimos como si te llamara y te dijera que todo estará bien.

- Hola.- Saludó Jasper sonriendo ampliamente. Bella notó que era una sonrisa diferente, una más feliz y con muchísimo cariño, una sonrisa que reconocía en Edward y en ella misma. Así que tomó a Edward del brazo y se lo llevó con el pretexto de ir por helado.

- Hola.- Contestó Alice sin separar aun la vista.- Me gustas.-Soltó sin vergüenza, sin pensarlo, tan solo lo sintió correcto, apropiado y obvio.

Jasper sonrío ampliamente y sintió un calor en el estomago.

- Tardaste mucho.- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.- Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo.- Reprochó falsamente el chico tendiéndole la mano.

- Lo siento señor.- Se disculpó la chica tomándole la mano sin pensar.

- Lo importante es que llegaste.- Le sonrío.- Tu también me gustas mucho. Por cierto Soy Jasper Hale.- Se presentó guiñándole un ojo.

- Soy Alice Cullen.- Dijo la morena.- Y desde ahora no te libraras de mi.- Advirtió acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

- Demos gracias por eso.- Replicó Jasper sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Una sonrisa de esperanza, una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que le no sabia que tenia por que aun que nunca perdió la esperanza siempre pensó que se quedaría solo, después de que se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Bella el pensaba que su destino era estar solo que al fin se había topado con un imposible.

Pero una vez mas la vida le había demostrado que el podía.

Y cuando Alice le dijo a Edward que Jasper era su novio y Edward exclamó:

- ¡Lo conoces desde hace cinco minutos!- Provocando la risa de Bella y Alice.

Jasper se sintió fuerte, se sintió completo.

- En serio Alice, eso es imposible.-

Pero Edward estaba equivocado, por que la vida le había demostrado a Jasper que no había tal cosa como los imposibles.

...

* * *

Este One-Shot esta inspirado por que estos son los días del teletón. Yo tengo un primo (Que vive en mi casa) discapacitado y mi abuela lucha contra el cáncer de mama. En verdad merece la pena sacrificar y luchar por ellos. Que son cien pesos para ti, una cena, una salida, tal vez un par de aretes pero para ellos es una esperanza.

Quise ir a cortarme el pelo pero no cumplía con los 25 cm ¬¬

Cualquiera que quiera donar o información entre a (Triple w) punto teletón punto com. ;)

Les dejo este honesto esperando tocarles el corazon, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme que tengo que bañarme, vestirme y pintarme en menos de treinta minutos pero como dicen en el teletón.

No hay imposibles.


End file.
